1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging, distribution and display system for a quantity of containers, such as the well-known two liter plastic soft-drink bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In retail stores, beverage bottles are displayed for easy access by customers on permanent shelves. The bottles are brought into the store in the corrugated boxes in which they are transported in the delivery truck. Alternatively, the bottles are stacked in an extra display stand at one end of a row of shelves with a thin sheet of material placed between each layer of bottles. Such extra displays suffer from numerous disadvantages including: the amount of labor required to arrange the display, the fact that the display cannot be moved, the unattractive appearance of the display, and the structural instability of the display stack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,981 shows a mobile extra display module.